Animagus
__TOC__ Ein Animagus ist eine magische Person, die sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Sie nimmt immer dieselbe Tiergestalt an. Zu welchem Tier sie werden kann, hängt von ihrer Persönlichkeit ab und ist nicht frei wählbar. Lt. einer lt einer Chataussage vom 19. OKtober 2000 der Autorin beeinflusst der Charakter einer Person, in welche Tiergestalt sie sich als Animagus verwandelt. Das Wort Animagus setzt sich zusammen aus dem lateinischen und englischen Begriff animal (Tier) und aus magus (Magier). Der lat. Grammatik nach ist der Plural von Animagus =Animagi und die weibliche Form = Animaga. Ergänzend erklärte sie bei einem Interview am 16.07.2005, dass Personen sich ihre Tiergestalt nicht aussuchen können, sondern sich erst nach der ersten erfolgreichen Animagusverwandlung auch für die Betroffenen selbst zeigt, welche Tiergestalt sie annehmen. In den Harry Potter Büchern werden aber auch weibliche Animagi als Animagus bezeichnet. Deshalb verwendet dieser und andere Artikel hier lediglich die auch in den Büchern zu findende lat. Pluralform. Wer die als sehr schwierig geltende Animagus-Verwandlung beherrscht, kann willentlich und ohne Zauberstab aus seiner menschlichen in seine tierische Gestalt wechseln und zurück. Allerdings sind Animagi zaubereigesetzlich dazu verpflichtet, sich und ihre Tiergestalt beim Zaubereiministerium registrieren zu lassen. Aus den Büchern bekannte Animagi und ihre Gestalten Im letzten Jahrhundert haben sich nur sieben Personen in dieses offizielle Animagus-Register eintragen lassen. Obwohl Verwandlungen nicht-registrierter Animagi illegal sind, haben sich fast alle Animagi, die in den Harry-Potter-Büchern eine Rolle spielen, nicht angemeldet. * James Potter - Animagus-Gestalt: ein Hirsch (nicht angemeldet) * Sirius Black - Animagus-Gestalt: ein großer, schwarzer Hund (nicht angemeldet) * Peter Pettigrew - Animagus-Gestalt: graue Ratte (nicht angemeldet) * Rita Kimmkorn - Animagus-Gestalt: Käfer (nicht angemeldet) * Minerva McGonagall - Animagus-Gestalt: getigerte Katze (offiziell als Animagus registriert) * Falco Aesalon - Animagus-Gestalt: Falke (damals bestand noch keine Registrierungspflicht)Der Begriff Animagus stammt von Joanne K. Rowling selbst und auch die besonderen Bedingungen dieser Verwandlungsform hat sie selbst erfunden. Wenn Zauberer oder Hexen, die aus der Mythologie bekannt sind, in den Informationstexten mancher Schokofrosch-Karten, als Animagi beschrieben werden, so bedeutet dies lediglich, dass sie sich bekanntermaßen in Tiere verwandeln konnten. Bei Gestalten aus anderen Mythologien entspricht aber weder dieser Begriff, noch die Art der Verwandlung Rowlings oben ausgeführter Definition. * Morgan Le Fay - Animagus-Gestalt: Vogel. * Cliodna - Animagus-Gestalt: Vogel Anmerkungen Link zum Artikel *Animagusregister Angebliche Animagi * Godric Gryffindor-Animagus-Gestalt: Riesenkrake. (Auf dem Höhepunkt wilder und angeblich auf Insider-Infos gestützten Gerüchte kurz vor dem Erscheinen von Band 7 behauptete Rowling auf ihrer Internetseite im Scherz, im neuen Band werde sich der Krake im Großen See als größter Animagus der Welt erweisen, und zwar als der von Godric Gryffindor, und dann … Naja, zuviel wolle sie nun doch nicht verraten). * Lisette de Lapin- Animagus-Gestalt: weißes Kaninchen Fiktive Animagi *Babbitty Rabbitty - Animagus-Gestalt: weißes Kaninchen Übersetzungskritik * Im Buch Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden beschreibt Albus Dumbledore in seinen Anmerkungen, dass Animagi während ihres Daseins in Tiergestalt, nicht mit ihrer menschlichen Stimme sprechen können (Babbitty Rabbitty und der gackernde Baumstumpf, Anmerkungen S. 82). * Im Widerspruch zu obengenannter Anmerkung steht die Situation im deutschen Buch Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, dort spricht Professor McGonagall noch in ihrer Verwandlungsgestalt, einer getigerten Katze, mit ihren Schülern (HP III/6). * Im Englischen heißt es...""Really, what has got into you all today?" said Prof. McGonagal, turning back into herself withs a faint Plopp..... * Ins Deutsche wurde der Satz...."Sagt mal, was ist denn heute in euch gefahren?" sagte Professor McGonagall, verwandelte sich mit einem leisen Plopp in sich selbst zurück... übersetzt. Informationen von Pottermore * Professor McGonagall wurde bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit offiziell von Albus Dumbledore zur Animaga ausgebildet(Pottermore Animagi). * Obwohl die Animagusverwandlung in England als sehr schwierig gilt, scheint sie in anderen Schulen regelmäßig gelehrt zu werden, so in der afrikanischen Zauberschule Uagadou. Auf dem internationalen Symposium der Animagi erschraken einige Teilnehmer angesichts einer Mannschaft 14-jähriger Schüler, die sich in Elefanten und Geparden verwandeln konnten (Pottermore Uagadou) *Die Muggellegende des bösen Gestaltwandlers geht auf indianische Animagi zurück, die sich zu Zwecken der Jagd oder Flucht in Tiere verwandelten. *Adrian Tutley Animagus-Gestalt: Rennmaus (Pottermore Die Geschichte der Magie in Nordamerika) *Morrigan Animagus-Gestalt: Krähe (Pottermore Ilvermorny) * Kurzgeschichten aus Hogwarts: Heldentum, Härtefälle und hanebüchene Hobbys Höchstens einer von tausend Zauberern ist ein Animagus. Kleidung und Schmuck verwandeln sich mit, was zunächst ein ungewohntes Gefühl ist. Man kann auch beschließen, die Kleidung nicht mitzuverwandeln. Der Zauberstab bleibt unverwandelt. Mit Übung wird auch zauberstablose Verwandlung möglich. Für die Rückverwandlung muss man sich die Menschengestalt klar vorstellen. Animagi ernähren sich in verwandelter Form wie ihre Tiergestalt. In allen bekannten Fällen gleichen sich Animagus- und Patronusgestalt. Da jedoch nur wenige beide Zauber beherrschen, ist nicht bekannt, ob sich die Animagusgestalt wie der Patronus auch in seltenen Fällen ändern kann. Ein Animagus zu werden, ist ein äußerst zeitintensiver Prozess, für den hervorragende Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke benötigt werden. Zunächst wird ein Alraunenblatt für einen Monat (zwischen den Vollmondnächten) ununterbrochen im Mund getragen. Wird das Blatt entfernt oder verschluckt, so muss von vorne begonnen werden. Das mit Speichel durchtränkte Blatt wird in ein Kristallfläschchen gegeben und an einen mondbeschienenen Ort gebracht. Ist die Nacht wolkenverhangen, geht der Vorgang mit einem neuen Alraunenblatt von vorne los. Der zukünftige Animagus fügt dem Fläschchen sein eigenes Haar hinzu. Dazu kommt ein Silberteelöffel Tau, der eine Woche von Menschenfüßen unberührt in der Dunkelheit verbracht hat. Die letzte Zutat ist ein Totenkopfschwärmerkokon. Die Mischung muss bis zum nächsten Gewitter vollkommen ungestört an einem stillen, dunklen Ort bleiben. Bis zum nächsten Gewitter muss jeden Morgen und Abend mit dem Zauberstab das eigene Herz berührt und die Zauberformel Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus gesprochen werden. Dabei ist es unerheblich, wie lange es bis zum nächsten Gewitter dauert. Im Laufe der Zeit hört der zukünftige Animagus zwei Herzen in sich schlagen. Sind die ersten Blitze eines Gewitters zu sehen, ist der Zaubertrank fertig und hat eine rote Farbe angenommen. Als letztes wird nochmals der Zauberspruch gesprochen, ehe der Zaubertrank getrunken wird. Erst in diesem Moment erfährt der Zauberer unter Schmerzen in einer Vision, welche Tiergestalt er von nun an annehmen kann. Geht etwas schief, resultiert dies in irreversible Teilverwandlungen. de:Animagus en:Animagus es:Animagus fr:Animagus pl:Animag ru:Анимаг Animagus Animagus Animagus Animagus